


Photoshoot

by MissRogue113



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Quickie, dick succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: Tseng can’t take his eyes off Rufus as he’s doing a photoshoot
Relationships: Tseng/Rufus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Quickie fic, this was meant to be soft but ended up going from 0-horny.

Tseng stood on the other side of the cameras as Rufus took the stage. More promo photos for the Shinra magazine that Rufus didn’t care about if he was being honest. But he secretly liked taking photos and dressing up so he didn’t quite mind it. 

Pose after pose after pose, Rufus would hand off his coat to Tseng, then ask for it back for a different pose. 

Tseng couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He eyed Rufus’s firm torso, his immaculate hair, his perfectly sculpted face. One particular pose with Rufus sitting on the floor with his legs bent almost up to his chest, spread wide, and a hand in his hair sent him to heaven and back. Tseng clenched his jaw and forced himself to look elsewhere as his heart pounded, thoughts of slamming him to the ground and ripping his clothes off raced wildly through his head. 

The shoot wrapped up and Rufus motioned for Tseng to join him in the changing room. Once they were alone in the room, instead of slamming Rufus against the wall, Tseng curled his toes in his shoes and managed to put on his poker face, a face Rufus was all too aware of. 

“Whatcha think? You wanna help me pick out a few of these photos once they’re ready?” Rufus asked as layers of clothes started to disappear from the top half of his body. 

Tseng took a moment to respond, “Yes. It would be a pleasure.” 

Rufus had only his dress shirt left to take off. He started to unbutton the first few buttons of the shirt then walked towards Tseng. The cologne Rufus was wearing overwhelmed Tseng’s senses. Rufus slowly pushed closer and took one of Tseng’s hands, slowly slipped off a glove and guided it to his shirt, prompting him to unbutton it. 

“Sir… this isn’t… professional,” Tseng whispered, his mouth starting to dry, trying to summon every bit of willpower to not look down. 

“And yet, I don’t see you stopping,” Rufus’s voice was low and soft. He took Tseng’s ungloved hand and pressed his fingers to his lips. Keeping eye contact, Rufus slowly ran his tongue over the first finger and that was it. Tseng pulled away, grabbed the back of Rufus’s neck, and slammed their lips together. Tseng needed Rufus to beg for him. He backed Rufus up against the vanity, unbuckled his pants, and tore them down. He gripped the back of Rufus’s head and pulled it back, exposing his throat. Tseng devoured Rufus’s neck, nipping on his ear, and grinded his pelvis against him. 

Rufus moaned loudly and Tseng put his hand over his mouth to shut him up. Another hand went between his legs, pressing on his hard cock. 

“You want me to make you cum?” Tseng said against Rufus’s neck. Rufus shuddered underneath him and nodded desperately. “Then stay quiet.” 

Tseng licked his neck and kissed down to his nipples before positioning himself between Rufus’s legs, running his hands over his inner thighs. Rufus gripped the table and threw his head back as Tseng took his cock in his hands. Tseng’s lips ghosted over the tip. “Remember,” Tseng said, locking eyes. “One moan, and we’re done.” 

Rufus’s heart pounded in anticipation. Tseng circled his tongue around the tip of Rufus’s cock before encasing it in his mouth, not breaking eye contact. Rufus bit the bottom of his lip and leaned his head back. After a moment, Tseng began to pick up his pace, bobbing his head up and down in rhythm. Rufus’s face was flushed as red as Reno’s hair, small tears started to form in his eyes. He was so close. He wanted to moan and swear and praise Tseng. 

Then he felt Tseng deepthroat him and rolled his eyes back, gritting his teeth. He managed to look down at Tseng as he pulled out, saliva running down his chin, eyes closed, enjoying every second. He was beautiful. Rufus breathed heavily starting to become limp. Another deepthroat, then another. Tseng picked up his pace dramatically as he knew how close Rufus was. Rufus threw the back of his hand to his mouth, biting down to keep himself from loudly moaning as his body tensed up and he came all over Tseng’s mouth. Tseng looked up at him with his beautiful brown eyes, sticking his tongue out to show Rufus the cum that was on it. 

“Come here,” Rufus breathed out quietly. Tseng immediately stood up and Rufus wrapped his arms around Tseng’s neck. The two heavily made out, Rufus losing all sense of time and reality as Tseng became his everything. 

Suddenly a knock came on the door snapping them back to reality, both quickly turning their heads praying they wouldn’t open it and see Rufus’s half-naked body wrapped around Tseng. 

“Sir! We have your photos ready!” The voice said. 

“Be right there!” He loudly replied. Tseng got off of him and straightened out his suit which was surprisingly still immaculate. As Rufus gathered himself, Tseng cleaned his hands and put his other glove back on. A minute later Rufus was presentable. He shared another sweet kiss with Tseng before heading out to choose the photos that would go in the Shinra magazine. 


End file.
